This new invention presents a new cultivar of Elderberry, Sambucus nigra, herein referred to as ‘Eva’. ‘Eva’ is unique in that its leaves combine very dark purple almost black, colour with laciniate shape. ‘Eva’ resulted from a breeding programme conducted at Horticulture Research International, East Malling, West Malling, Kent in England. The two first generation crosses (148 and 149) were made in 1988 between ‘Laciniata’ (unpatented) and ‘Guincho Purple’ (unpatented), and between ‘Laciniata’ and ‘Aurea’, (unpatented). ‘Laciniata’ has green laciniate leaves; ‘Guincho Purple’ and ‘Aurea’ have purple and yellow pinnate leaves respectively. The next cross (391) was made in 1991 between a purple leafed seedling of the former progeny (148) and a yellow leafed seedling of the latter (149). The third cross (595) was made in June 1995 between two seedlings of progeny 391 with laciniate leaves, one with tawny leaves identified as 391A and one with purple leaves identified as 391B. Approximately 200 flowers were hand-pollinated and then bagged for protection until seed could be harvested. The collected seed was germinated and resulted in 39 seedlings being planted out in 1997 for evaluation. Out of this progeny, selection 595-35 was selected as a single plant in 1998 for further trialing on the basis of its dark purple, almost black, laciniate foliage. Selection 595-35 was first propagated by softwood cuttings from the originally discovered plant by the inventor in East Malling in 1998 and planted in trial in 1999. In 2001 it was confirmed as worthy of release under the name ‘Eva’ and in subsequent propagation has been found to remain true to type in successive generations.